trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Trussian Military and Armed Forces
Summary The Trussian Military is composed of three Branches and several speacilized Units meant to expand and protect. It has several thousands years of experiance, they are a force not just to reconded with but feared. They currently have stood in a period of 2,000 years of Peace and rest. Though their operations still commense not as much as before but still in order to keep the nation protected. Military Service is mandatory for all in the Citizens. The Trussian Military is also not a conscript army, they are full trained and profession for maximum efectiveness, History Military Branches Trussian operates three Primary Military branches along with speacilized Division on the side for maximus effectivness. Army Regiments active: 50 Navy Regiments Active: 50 Airforce Regiments active: 50 Divisions: 150 Active, 150 reserve 300 in total Total Active Military Personal: 5,500,000 strong Total Active Military Reserve: 3,000,000-5,000,000 currently. Regiments The Trussian Militay operates several regiments each tasked to do a certain job which is to be of the upmost importance as well as effectiveness. Tank Regiment THe Tank Regiment operates all tank, Apc's, and Vehicles. Their numbers are in the tens of milions of vehicles they operate, test and mantain for the military. The push forward as a major factor when either on the Defense or ofensive, they are no minor threat but a speeding bullet against thier enemies. Infantry Regiment Regular and speacialized infantry armed with rifles.pistols, grenade/mines, and Rpg's. Assigned to fight and advance along side Tanks, and take the fight to the enemy at a distance or Paw tp Paw if needed. They are trained to operate in any environment are very clever and can adapt from thier training. Scout Regiment Speacialized Infantry they go deep into hostile territory armed with only maps, brains and their Rifles on their back. They also have qutie and arsenal of high tech survalince gear like robotic droins. They will scout ahead of other units to get the best position for attack and recon. They are highly important to any operating as well as quick and stealthy. Garison Regiment Speacilized soldiers given the task to protect certain and key areas such as assigned territoires and cities put under their command as well as mantaing, fixing,and improving such fortifications as well.. One of the most important key areas under their command are the walls of the Capital city of Trussia, They are one of the first and last lines of defense for such a territory, if needed they will give their lives to defend what they must for the safety and glory of Trussia. Sniper Regiment Some of the best troops are assigned to take out lead targets such as commanders and Generals. They will operate on their own with a rifle of their choice. They will be assigned to a given unit or given a target or task to complete. These troops work in teams of two or alone, they are the best for long range shoot outs and fire power. Fortress Regiment This Regiment fortifies any and all positions with heavy Guns and explosives all to keep a strategic position in Trussian hands, they work alongside in many cases with Garrison troops in order to keep territory in proper hands. Weather that be on the battlefield or in the Cities and its empire. Artillery Regiment This Regiment uses large guns for defensive and offensive operations, the Soldiers operating these Guns are highly accurate at any targets. They operate behind or in front of Tank and Infantry units to clear any objects in front of them. They also use anti aircraft and Sea batteries to attack and defense against incoming attacks. Training in this Regiment is extensive and hard as it requires a lot of operation hours to master being in this unit. Currently 50 Artillery Regiments are in service using a large assortment of Guns, ammunition and specialized tactics. Logistics Regiment. This Regiment operates behind enemy lines, they keep up on locations and troop movement for proper supplies can be equipped to all position, they have generations of practice and highly precise n their movements. Leadership The Central This is the Primary and Private Military Head Quarters of the Entire Trussian Military and T.I.C. Takota and is War Counsel and personally selected Staff are the only ones who comes here. It is set in an undisclosed Wooden Area in the Trussian Capital City. It spans many millions of Acres and has Soldiers, Air fields, and bunkers as well as being the Primary Headquarters. As Takotas Main Command Post is is heavily Garrisoned and defended in the most heavily armed City in Trussia. It has never fallen but had changed in construction to fit the ever growing change of the world around it. The Primary Staff here are all Supreme Commanders,Communications Officers and Map readers tasked with positioning and keeping track of Trussian Military and Enemy Military Movements as well. One of these great Features includes the Bio Scanner built into Soldiers Uniforms. The Scanners can trace, Soldiers Positions/ movements as well as keep track of their health and communicate if any member has gone missing. With this System at the Central alone millions of Lives have been saved! The method of how they act and do things at the Central is also amazing, thanks to Communications technology drones and droids that are deployed can literally give a 3d Reality to the Staff at the Central. As well as with the technology given any Commander can see the battlefield as if they were there but be at a safe distance where they can remain safe. This leads to major figures in the army from being captured, hurt, or even killed. These types of Technologies and Methods are still being used and advanced but yet this is a major factor in many recent victories for the Military. So much that many T.I.C Agents from Trussias Espionage Branch are now using the Facilities for a safe strategic Location for their agents. T.S.F had built something similar called Strategic Defense Command which it is based off of to complete their policing Duties. Now for such a large base the Central has many buildings and structures many of them in underground Bunkers. The Centrals Lowest Level is 500 stories underground, it has literally been called the underground City because it can hold out and survive for years. The Bunkers can grow and process Food, such as meat, fish, and fruits. Even an underground Railway System and highways for trucks and troop movements have been build. The Central also has a Mountain where is store a auxiliary Air force complete with Star Fighters, Bombers, and Transport shuttles/Gunships. The Central is simply a Military city. Defending this most strategic of bases is the Outer Walls of the Capital as its first line as well as that line Anti aircraft Gun and Missiles. This will repeat itself if any enemies were to draw in Closer. One of the main Defense points for the Central itself is that it has a large Acid Plasma Shields developed by Bio Tech Industries. The Shield will cover the base in a invisible Dome, so if any Troops on ground head for it with vehicles or simply walk through it they will burn alive from the acid and the vehicles will explode as will Aircraft of any size. Moving In is the Structure Itself such as the building classified materials and underground bunkers. The Central also has a fleet of Aircraft and Tanks as well. Another system is the Defense Grid which controls the Nukes and WMD> That of Which because of the Centrals constructing will hold, Military within the base will use them if needed. Yet that will be after they use SAM Missiles and Battery guns built on the base in secret positions. such as Underground and in hillsides. Also taking into the consideration that Radar scans 45/7 in Trussian time. Another Reason for the Central is that it is the be the Nations auxiliary Capital City ruled by the Military and T.I.C. This will happen if the Capital were to ever fall or Code 55 (City destruction would be activated). Which would level any portions of the entire City if needed in order to keep Trussia under proper rule. Trussian Imperial Military T.I.M History Infantry Weapons Tactics Flag Trussian Republican Army T.R.A History Infantry Weapons Tactics Flag Trussian United Navy History Officers Sailors Ships and Ship Classes Aircraft Weapons Flag Trussian Republican Air Force History Officers Pilots Aircraft Sky Armada Weapons Flag Branch Regiments Fighter Pilots Bomber crews Gunship and transport Pilots Parachute baltalion. Special Forces Units History Flag Grand Elite History ''' '''The best of the best, the greatest of the great, we are not to be feared! as we are the fear we put in your soul!! We are not dead or alive we are nothing but the Force of Good sent to destroy Satan and his Followers! Nothing can stop what is no there and we are everywhere. We hunt for sport and Hunt for fear, not just any Fear You FEAR! If you wish to fight us just stop and think, we Know' 'ALL, See ALL, and Hear All. Do not just be afraid because we will put you and on past that We are the Perfection!!, The Solution!!! The Ultimate Soldier bread to Slice and Dice out enemies, anytime and anywhere. ' Be the Best We are the Best Grand ELITE!!! To the last Bullet, To the Last Breath, To the Last Pup We Fight!!! We Fight!!! We Fight!!! Weapons Flag ' ' 416th Legion History '''Weapons Flag ' ' Trussin Military Police History The Trussian Military Police were the original Police force of Trussia before the T.S.F was created to give them a time of rest. By far they were so successful that T.S.F was completely based off of them. The reason that they were sent back to Military duty is because they were over extent from their original Purpose such as investigations they were not meant to do. Once T.S.F was created they were sent back to keeping order in the Military, such as investigating War Criminals/crimes, treason, Murder, and deserters. That is a few things of what they do. Other duties consist of Policing and protecting bases with their Officers as well. They are highly trained and respected for protecting the army from itself such as corruption. During the 2nd age of Trussia, they Military knew they needed a body to help control Law and Order within the ranks, so the T.M.P were created to be that answer. Even though T.M.P were Soldiers themselves they did not see action but something different then before. They were to be the Police force for the army and Later Trussia Itself, they would work customs and anything else required by them, their training was the same as the rest of the army but their education was extended for seeing what others can't in order to the right answer the first time. They grew as the best and only Police agency the Country had at the time to such a point they Dominated the Law and Order across the nation for a time, this was not planned but it worked out just fine. Though as the ages past the nation was in change and the War was almost won, the army fought long and hard and deserved a rest. So during the 18th age The Capital of Justice was created and the T.S.F as the new Judicial part of the Trussian Primary Union. As the army was converted so was the police and their role in the Trussian Criminal Justice system. The Capitol of Justice consistent of three courts, Military, Public, and the T.I.C Courts were established. T.I.C was pt in charge an its Enforcer Class agents ere called into running as the Judges and Justices. The Military Court is ran by regular Military Officers and over seen by the Enforcers who are currently in the army. This consists of the Court consist of the T.M.P. Both working in one system to hold Law and Order and to keep Justice and Stability in check for the Military. Later though during the end of the "700 years War" The Military was reorganized, as well as the Military Police. They were given there own Court that was in link to the Capital of Justice and T.I.C and their Courts. Most Justices on the Military Police are T.I.C Operatives serving careers in the Military. Purpose THe Military Police are to conduct investigations and to provide security and stability within in the army and show that even they must Follow the Law. Uniform weapons T.M.P carries a Standard Glock 17 9mm Pistol on their side as the Standard Issue, Other Weapons will include a Sagia 12 gauge Shoutgun, 45 Caliber Submachine gun and for bigger Fire power they will use the AK-47 for bigger fire power or a Dragonov Sniper for long distance Flag The T.M.P flag sets them apart for other branches in the army, it gives them their purpose and ranh. Any T.M.P Officer will be seen with the Flag on the side of their Uniform as their mark and Purpose to uphold the Law, Order, within the army. The Flag and Crest itself is based of of Trussias National Flag but with a different design ad a main one being the black Swords. The black swords represent that they have strength, investigate, and protect their brothers. IT is also to put fear within their enemies as well when they are on the War path to exterminate any sources destroying the Military. Trussian National Guard History '''Purpose Uniform Weapons Flag War Counsel History Weapons Base Purpose Flag N.D.F: National Defense Grid Base Purpose Staff Weapons Ak-47Model 95T: Standard Issue T.R.A., T.M.P., T.I.M., and the Grand Elite Status: Fully or Semi Automatic Assualt Rifle Calibre: 7.62 -39mm Rate of Fire: 600-700 RPM THe Ak-47 Model 95T is the Standard Issue for a MAjority of the Trussian Military. IT is rugged, reliable and easy to make. 456 trillion have been made and is issued to every branch as a primary or secondary Assult Rifle. Trussia and its soldiers love this rifle. It is the soldoers defense against the world and no matter what firld or environment they ar in they can always count that their weapon will still work. Trussian as made many inprovements and mods over the years of when firlding the weapon. Such as the current model the 95T is made from Ploymers and Carbon Ficer materials. Making it highly light yet still Rugged. The Ammunition was also modified where it is more accurate and packs a huge punch. As of now it still in service and shall remain for many years to come. When a Soldier is issued this Weapon they shall keep it even after leaving duty. If they are called back into action from a Service Draft or War then they will go into Combat with it slung over their Soldier. Why As a Soldier do I use the Ak-47??....Iam still alive aren't I?.....:- Takota James Vehicles Aircraft Naval ships and Craft Medals and awards This is a list and history of awards that are honored to the Brave Military Soldiers and Personal for their surface and sacrifice. Phoenix Cross The Phoenix Cross is the highest award a Soldier can receive, it Stands for Faith, Obedience, and Sacrifice to the Army and the nation. When a Soldier is honored for this they are brought before the emperor them self as the Trussian Emperor will pin the Medal to their Uniform and will be remembered forever for their service. Trussian Crest Mark of a Brave soldier who saved fellow soldier or showed exceotional skill in the field.